


Mending

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddle Fiend Felix, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Even when they argue before they go to bed, they end up cuddling. Felix won't accept otherwise.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Mending

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : Tsundere by day, cuddle fiend by night. Felix would never admit it but once he's asleep he'll cling to Dimitri like he's his favorite stuffed animal. This can turn into sleepy morning sex or just stay platonic and sweet.
> 
> Bonus if Dimitri is the little spoon. He deserves it.

The sun's peeking through their window, and Dimitri awakens to a familiar warmth against his back. Glancing over his shoulder, he smiles at the peacefully sleeping face of his lover, and sighs contentedly

Like clockwork, it happens every night. Even if they'd been arguing shortly before they went to bed, Dimitri will wake up the next morning with Felix clinging to his back, face buried in his shoulder.

Last night had been one of those times. Even with their relationship on the mend and them having admitted their feelings for each other, it's still a process of working through the past nine years. They'd had a spat that ended with Dimitri storming off of the training ground, struggling to keep his temper, and going to bed alone with a heavy heart. But sometime during the night Felix had joined him, and now it's almost as if the fight never happened.

Naturally they'll acknowledge it at some point, both conceding that the other had a point, and then move on. They never promise it won't happen again, because it will. All couples argue, especially when one has spent nine years resenting the other, and the other unknowingly made it worse by letting his pain fester until it drove him to madness for five years. Even now, they're still healing.

Felix's breath is warm on Dimitri's neck, cheek resting against the collar of his nightshirt. At some point during the night he'd taken hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together. His hold is snug, a bit desperate, as if afraid Dimitri might get up and leave; Dimitri squeezes his hand tenderly to reassure him he's still here.

This side of Felix is too adorable for words, too precious and heartwarming. Even now Felix can be a petulant brat about showing his affections, due to both pride and awkwardness; Dimitri is used to it and would never dream of pushing the issue. But it's the denial and standoffishness that make this soft side of his all the more precious.

And it feels _safe._ Something he can rely on, regardless of the circumstances. Even if one goes to bed before the other, the moment Dimitri climbs into bed Felix will latch onto him like a barnacle. He could be fast asleep himself when Felix gets in and he'll still sense it the moment those arms lock around him.

It's more than just a warm body beside him to keep the nightmares away, this is the person he's loved since childhood, never stopped loving even during the worst of times. Both of them still have some walls up, demons to face, hurdles to climb. But in the confines of their room and the warmth of their bed, they can be vulnerable. Felix's clingy, cuddly side and Dimitri's need to feel safe.

It's more potent than any apology or words of love could ever be. It may be a long time before they've fully healed from the past nine years, but Dimitri cherishes every step of the way, and this is how he knows Felix does as well.

Felix nuzzles the back of his neck, and Dimitri smiles against the pillow, squeezing his hand again.

They don't have anywhere to be for a while yet, and that suits him just fine.


End file.
